When You Were Young
by guiltshow
Summary: My First Songfic. Its onesided HinaKiba, and apparent NaruHina. I'm a KibaHina fan all the way.It kept repeating, and you kept forgiving and I kept waiting.


**When You Were Young**

By: Guiltshow

**Disclaimer:I merely own this idea, and my feelings for this song. I do not own Naruto or The Killers.**

_

* * *

_

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy_

Anyone could see that Hinata looked at him. Hinata looked at him and stared at him with such great emotion, like he was the answer to her prayers. His laugh, his cocky attitude, his loyal determination threw off anyone. They all saw the outward appearance: a stupid, high-strung ninja with impossible dreams and were amazed to see what he was on the inside. Even if he was a jerk, he didn't notice her feelings until the last minute, and then left her. One promise kept her from moving on. He promised her he would be back.

_To to save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

You, being the wonderful woman, always waited. You were kind and patient, and you never would let anyone know your sadness - except for me. We would talk about it sometimes, as I gave you an embrace that I thought I would never be able to give. It didn't seem like he would ever return, but when he did...

_Watch it now- here he comes_

You were completely infatuated all over again. All my hard work had gone down the drain. It didn't seem possible, but here you were, crying in his arms. The same way you did with me.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentlemen_

_Like you imagined when you were young_

He soothed you, whispering promises that would never be kept. He promised you love, he promised you there were only a few more things he had to settle before he completely became her's. It kept repeating, and you kept forgiving and I kept waiting.

_Can we climb this mountain_

_I don't know_

_Higher now than ever before_

So he leaves again, andI vow never to let you down again. It seemed like the task had only gotten harder, more difficult. With each passing and going, with each sob and cry of anguish and melancholy that was heard in my room as you broke down. I could do nothing. I could only stifle back tears, as I watched my lovely flower wilt away.

_I know we can make it if we take it slow_

_Let's take it easy_

_Easy now, watch it go_

I know that I love you. I will always love you. However, as long as you love Naruto, I will be put in for second place. Somehow, I feel like a little kid. I believe in things that I shouldn't. What I believe is that you will come to love me the way Naruto is loved. It will take time, but when it comes to loving you - I would give anything away.

_We're burning down the highway skyline_

_On the back of a hurricane that started turning_

We move so quickly. I shower you with all I have to give, and you start to smile more, and laugh. God, that laugh. That laugh it makes it seem like nothing has changed since Team 8.

_When you were young_

_When you were young_

However, that was then, and this is now. I've never seen you more happy than when you are with him. It surely breaks my heart, but its bittersweet, and a disappointment. It makes me feel worthless, like when we were still on our teams. I could never get you to be that happy with me. I still fail at it.

_And sometimes you close your eyes and see the place where you used to live_

_When you were young_

I remember all our conversations. The times when you would just twiddle your fingers around, and I would ask you brash, personal questions. I asked about your dreams and your aspirations. I would ask you more questions and receive more answers. Those answers only forced my love to become stronger, and more dependent. This way. I would surpass Naruto.

_They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet_

_You don't have to drink right now_

And then there were all those incidents. All those firsts, all that temptation. I would always apologize in the past. I would feel guilty for kissing you on the cheek out of pure joy or to hold your hand when you fell. You sometimes would look at me like you were frightened. It wasn't because of me. You told me it was because you were scared of yourself, and those new emotions and those new consequences.

_But you can dip your feet_

_Every once in a little while_

Now, I refuse to apologize. I would say that it was okay, that I was here for the sole purpose of your happiness. No strings were attached. So, sometimes, you would let me do more than just embrace you. Sometimes, you would let me kiss away your tears. I would take these rare opportunities to kiss you with all my love attached to each kiss. You would stare up at me, and I would look back. This time you said you were scared of the honesty in my eyes.

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy_

I soon realized that I caused you more strife than I relieved. It pained me. I only wanted for you to be happy. I didn't want you to feel like you had to choose. I then do the only thing that was my only chance of setting things straight. I tell you to forgive me.

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

I didn't want to mean it, and I thought I would never apologize, but for the sake of your happiness I did it. I wouldn't want you to become shy around me. I wouldn't want you to go back to your old ways of feeling unhealthy guilt. I gave you some certain advice that made me hold back vomit as I heard you took it.

_Watch it now here he comes_

You thank me. You say that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have accepted his hand in marriage. I smile weakly and grin with force. Shrugging, I walk away, and cry in Akamaru's fur when I get home. Those pants and gasps for air could be heard from outside my door, but I didn't care. I sobbed, and then I felt weak. I felt so weak, I threw up again. I fell to the floor, banging my hands on the carpet, the tears never ceasing to flow and sting my cheeks.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentlemen_

I try to ignore you. I try not to make mental notes on how he makes you blush and smile. I try not to be envious. I try to forget. I try to be strong. I try to be a man. I never noticed how an obsession can make you fall in love.

_Like you imagined when you were young_

_When you were young_

When I give up, I feel lost. I hear your voice flood into my head. Our past, our memories created together. Our first kiss was shared underneath the tree in front of your house. I find myself laughing. I, one of the most nonsocial guys in Konoha as of a few months, was laughing. I laughed to see Neji's face when he stepped outside. I laughed even more when he punched me. I laughed because it was a first.

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

I will probably never know why I fell in love with you. I probably will never stop. I will probably always be there for you. I probably will never cry as much, or laugh as much. I probably will never know why you fell in love with him, and not me. I probably will never know why he is your salvation. I probably will never express my love. It is so great, so obvious -

_But more than you'll ever know_

_

* * *

_

**A/N **- ;;-;; I heard this song, and I felt the urge to write it. Yes. It is a bit sad. Yes, it is Kiba. I strongly dislike the NaruHina pairing, but I felt as if my favorite coupling will only exist in fanfictions only.

This is a songfic. My first, in fact.

Please comment, criticize, and/or flame me.

I think this right under my favorite story, The Dog and The Moon.

Nothing can compare to that, though. I truly love that fanfic to death.


End file.
